


Raising Tubbo

by pyronapp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little angst in future chapters, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Its a child au brooooo, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, as a treat, but its mostly fluff, smiley face - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyronapp/pseuds/pyronapp
Summary: In which Tubbo is raised by the Dream Team, need I say more? Also SBI lives down the street and it ends in chaos!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 367
Kudos: 2439





	1. The Boy in the Dirty Blanket

It started as a lazy, rainy afternoon, Dream and Sapnap were on the couch, lazily browsing the tv channels. George had gone out to grab groceries, saying he'd be back in an hour. 

The two always missed their boyfriend, even if he was just in the other room. Sapnap groaned after another minute of browsing, "I'm boreeeeddd!" He leaned up to Dream, "Kithes?" He spoke with an exaggerated pleading face.

Dream pushed his face down, "No I'm trying to find something to watch." He snorted. Sapnap pouted, he began making kissing noises, moving closer to plant kisses on Dream's cheek and chin.

The taller laughed at that, pushing Sapnap away, "Stop, that tickles!" Sap chuckled mischievously, backing up slightly,,, before pouncing on Dream.

Dream screeched, Sapnap attacking him with kisses. He wheezed, taking Sap's hands and holding them up and away from him, making Sapnap's head lift from where it was buried. "You gremlin." Dream commented.

Sapnap smirked, "But I'm your gremlin! And you love your gremlin." He layed down on the other's chest.

Dream snorted, "Barely-"

"Oi shut up-" 

The sound of keys jingling and footsteps filled the air as the two went silent. At first, they were a bit confused, caught up in their banter before they both gasped, scrambling off the couch.

George opened the door gently, bags of groceries in his hands, and a dirty blanket sat in his arms. Dream stopped when he saw George, pulling Sapnap to stop too, noticing the blanket, "What's that?" 

George looked down at the blanket then back up at his two lovers, "I... I'll tell you in a few minutes, I have to put away these-"

"We'll do it!" Sapnap exclaimed, taking the bags from George and trying to take a peek at what was in the blankets. George turned away from him, flicking his forehead, "Not yet."

Sapnap pouted, handing Dream a few bags as George left to what he presumed was their room. When he came back the blanket was gone, his arm covered in speckles of dirt and grime.

Dream rolled up his hoodie sleeves, "So George," He started, leaning on the counter, "What was in the blanket?" 

George bit his lip, "You guys need to be sitting on the couch..." Sapnap laughed, "Is it really that serious?" A look from Dream made him shut up, quickly walking over to the couch. 

When they were all in the living room George sighed nervously, "Okay. Uh, I might have brought something home-" Sapnap groaned, "Is it another cat? We can't turn into cat ladies-"

"It's not another cat." George huffed, "It's um, bigger than that." Dream rose an eyebrow, "Is it a dog?" George shook his head.

"It's um... A child." 

Sapnap fell back, "Oh my god- A WHAT?!" George made a shushing motion, "Shh he's asleep! Wake him up and I'll gouge out your fucking eyeballs!"

Sapnap made a zipping motion with his hands over his mouth, indicating he'll stay quiet. Dream sputtered, "George where did you find a child?!" 

"I found him under a bench when I was walking back home! He was scared and hungry!" George defended himself. 

George walked down the almost barren streets of the town, holding bags of food in his arms from the market. While walking past a bench he heard rustling. He stopped, looking around slightly, "Hello...?" 

Another rustle, this time louder and closer. George spotted something covered in a brown blanket moving closer. The blanket shook slightly, the thing under it revealing itself, it was a little boy, no younger than three. 

The boy shakily pointed to the bags, George could tell he was hungry. He gently set the bags down, crouching down to the boy's height, "Are you hungry?" 

The boy vigorously nodded, indicating that he was, in fact, hungry. George stuck a hand in a bag, pulling out a loaf of bread. He undid the wrapping, handing a slice to the dirty boy.

The toddler quickly ate it, after eating it all he made grabby hands at George. George made a surprised noise at that, carefully picking up the boy and wrapping him in his blanket.

The boy immediately fell asleep in the warm embrace. George covered his face from the sun's rays, picking back up the bags and continuing home.

_'How am I gonna tell Dream and Sapnap?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George: [gives Tubbo food and comforting words]
> 
> Tubbo: You're mine now I'm claiming you as my father


	2. Dirt Smudges and Soap Suds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gives the boy he found a bath and the boy has the courage to tell them his name.

After about an hour a small boy walked into the hall, his dirty blanket in his hold as he rubbed at his cheeks, dry tear tracks making lines through the dirt. 

George looked over from the kitchen, "Hey, you're awake." He walked over, sitting on the floor in front of him, "I took you to my place with my boyfriends, I hope you don't mind."

The boy just stared at George before lifting his arms again, wanting to be held again. George smiled softly, lifting him into his lap, "You're a bit dirty, aren't you? Let's give you a bath." 

The boy, as usual, didn't respond, just leaning against George as he stood up, carrying him to the bathroom. Dream watched as George left with the kid, making a face, "He seems already attached to the kid." 

"Well yeah, did you see how fast he got attached to Garfield?" Sapnap spoke, referencing their ginger cat, "He fell in love with that cat." 

Dream sighed, "Do you think he's gonna wanna keep him?" He questioned, Sapnap nodded, "Oh _definitely_." 

"Are we ready for a kid?" He asked a bit quietly. His partner shrugged, "I don't know, we do have a storage room that we could clean out if we actually do keep him."

Dream turned to him, "Are you not at all thinking about this? About how this might not be a good idea?" Again, Sapnap shrugged, "If George wants him then I don't care." 

The taller huffed, leaning back, "We don't even know the kid's name, I doubt he does." 

"Ooo! Then we could give him one! How about..." He hummed in thought, "Beckerson?" Dream shook his head with a chuckle.

"Maybe he'll tell us." Dream reasoned. Now it was Sapnap's turn to make a face, "Does he even speak?" The other shrugged.

" _Oh fu- oop, frick-_ GUYS? DO WE HAVE ANY SMALL CLOTHES?" George called from the bathroom. Dream sighed, "Yeah but they're Patches' clothes!" 

"THAT'LL WORK!" The blond stood, going in their room and going into a drawer, pulling out a too big dark green sleeveless sweater. He walked into the bathroom, George had the little boy wrapped up in a towel.

He noticed two things, his hair was auburn and not black, and that that was _his_ towel. "George," He began, "Why are you using my towel?" 

"Well I just took it out of the wash and mine and Sapnap's weren't in there." He spoke, "Besides, look at this cutie, how could you deny him?"

The boy's face was red from scrubbing off dirt, his blueish grey eyes looking up at Dream with curiosity, wet hair falling in front of them slightly. Dream hummed, "Sure... Uh- Can he talk?" 

The boy nodded slightly. He waited a few seconds, "Do you... Wanna talk?" He asked. 

He shook his head slightly, George awed, "It's okay, you don't have to talk." Dream shook his head at his boyfriend, he handed him the sweater and George put it on.

The sweater was a bit big, the end of it hanging below his knees, but it was comfortable, he'll wear it for now. George picked him up and carried him out the bathroom and out to the living room, Sapnap sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Gogy." He kissed the other's cheek when he sat down, the boy in his arms looked at Sapnap with intrigue. Dream crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, "What's his name?"

George hummed, "I don't know, do you know your name?" He asked the toddler. He nodded, mumbling something and leaning over to whisper to George. 

"Tubbo?" The boy, now known as Tubbo, nodded. Sapnap pulled a face, "Who names their kid 'Tubbo'?" 

"Who names their kid 'Sapnap'?" Dream shot back.

"Shut up, Dré."

"Make me, Sippycup-"

"Guys, shut up." George chuckled, Tubbo smiled slightly at their banter. He liked it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo @ Dream, George, and Sapnap: Man it's pretty cozy here, imma just [dives head first into their lives]


	3. Sleepy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Tubbo go through their morning routine.

Dream's eyes blinked open, the sun's rays hitting the corner of his eyes in just the right way to be just enough for him to get up. He's always been a light sleeper, the sun usually waking him up, even if it was cloudy. 

He looked up from where he was sat up, George and Sapnap were still asleep next to him. He noticed his door was open, it usually was now, since Tubbo started living with them.

Speaking of Tubbo, he stood in the doorway, hiding behind it slightly as he held his blanket, which was a dark red instead of the brown they all thought it was. 

Dream smiled softly, that was usually their early morning routine, Tubbo would wake up before everyone else, scramble to the doorway, and just stare at the three until Dream woke up and gave him something to snack on before George woke up and made breakfast.

He carefully unwove himself from his boyfriends grasps, walking over to Tubbo. The little boy bit his blanket softly, looking up at Dream with pleading eyes, pointing at his stomach. He was hungry. 

Dream held his arms out for him, the other backed up slightly before cautiously walking in his arms, letting Dream pick him up. Tubbo was always reluctant when Dream or Sapnap went to pick him up, he'd much rather George to be carrying him, they all noticed. 

Dream sat Tubbo at the island in their kitchen, Tubbo's eyes peeking out from over the marble top. Dream hummed, walking over to the fridge and writing on the paper what was hung up on it; _"Things to Get Tubbo"_.

He wrote _"highchair"_ under the numerous things on the list before turning to Tubbo, "What do you wanna eat for now before breakfast?" He asked.

The toddler pointed at the fridge, "Pu'ing." He spoke softly. Tubbo would say about one or two words each day, the three adults try to get him to speak more but he seems like he just doesn't want to. If he does speak more than one or two words, it's usually to George and no one else.

"Pudding?" He opened the fridge, taking out a pudding cup for the toddler, handing him it and a plastic spoon. Tubbo nodded as thanks, beginning to eat the pudding. 

Dream went into the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the tv to watch something in the meantime. After a few minutes, Tubbo shuffled into the room, climbing up on the couch next to the other.

The adult expected this, Tubbo usually wanted to be with one of them when he was alone. What he didn't expect was Tubbo crawling into his lap, leaning on his chest. 

Dream's heart faltered, skipping a beat at the sign of trust. Tubbo usually only leaned on George, trusting him the most. He didn't really know what to do, he stiffly laid a hand on the child's back. 

_'Whatishappeningishetrustingmewhatdoidoshouldijustlethimstayhere-'_

His thoughts were cut off when Tubbo yawned, pushing against Dream with his cheek. He whined, his eyes closed as he blindly felt around for Dream's hand. 

Dream let the boy hold his hand, leaning back on the couch so Tubbo could fully lay on him. Tubbo made a noise of satisfaction, getting what he wanted. The little boy quickly fell asleep on the other's chest, breathing softly. 

After a bit Dream felt his own eyes drooping, his eyes closed longer each time they opened again. Soon Dream fell asleep himself, gently holding Tubbo on his chest.

George tiredly walked out into the kitchen around twenty minutes later, taking a look at the list on the fridge. He went to call for Dream before noticing two figures on the couch.

He awed softly when seeing Dream and Tubbo, tiptoeing back to the bedroom to grab his phone, taking a picture of the two. That was definitely becoming his lock screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo: If you don't cuddle me right now I will cry and make it uncomfortable for the both of us, green man.
> 
> Dream: Welp I guess we're cuddling now


	4. Mother Dearest and Sister Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's mom and Drista come over, and they brought baggage with them.

Tubbo's feet patted through the house, playing tag with Sapnap. Tubbo's squeals could be heard from outside, Sapnap's laugh following after it.

Tubbo ran into the kitchen, diving under the table to escape Sapnap's wrath. The chaser gasped, "Where did Tubbo go? I can't find him!" Tubbo giggled softly, covering his mouth to make less noise.

"Is he... In the cabinets?" The sound of the opening of the cabinet filled the air before he closed them again, "No... Is he... Under the sink?" The area under the sink opened before he closed them again, "No..."

"Is he... Under the table?" Tubbo could see Sapnap getting down on his knees. Before Sapnap could fully see Tubbo the doorbell rang, Sapnap stood up, pausing their game, "I'll get it!!" 

Tubbo pouted at that, he wanted to play more. He crawled put from under the table, slowly walking towards where Sapnap went. 

"Oh hey Mrs. Taken! Hey Drista." Sapnap spoke. Tubbo tilted his head, who was that? He turned to where Sapnap was, the front door was open, Sapnap standing there talking to two people holding shopping bags. 

At the sight of new people, Tubbo ran in the other direction, hiding behind Dream's leg who so happened to walk out into the hall with George. "Hey- What's wrong?" 

Tubbo pointed to the door, Dream looking at who was there, "Oh, Mom!" He called, walking towards them. Tubbo let go with a look of betrayal, going to hide behind George instead.

"Dream! I thought I'd drop by, I brought some clothes!" She spoke with a smile. Dream's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and suspicion. "Ooo-kay... Uh, come in." 

They both walked in, Drista hitting Dream on the back, a mischievous smile on her lips, Dream's eyes furrowed more in suspicion. Tubbo shuffled out of the two's eye of sight, only for George to pick him up. He whined in betrayal, how dare George pick him up when he obviously was hiding?

They all walked into the dining area, Dream's mom setting the bags on the table. "I brought some clothes for the little boy, where is he?" Tubbo stiffed at that, knowing she was talking about him.

To his dismay, George bounced him slightly, "Right here, ma'am." Tubbo whined, wriggling in his hold, he wanted to get down. George was surprised at that, letting him go. He immediately hid behind his legs again. 

"Awe," The lady cooed, "He's shy, isn't he?" Dream nodded, looking through the bags. His eyes widened, "Mom, you didn't buy all of these _today_ , right?" 

His mom inhaled slightly, "Well-" Drista cut her off, "She did. I had to go to the store with her, it was _sooo longgg_." The teen groaned. Dream shook his head, "Well, thanks, Mom." 

She smiled, "Anything for my baby!" She leaned up to kiss Dream's cheek, Dream blushing. George and Sapnap snickered at that. She then walked over to George, Tubbo hiding more behind his legs.

She bent down to his height, "Hi, I'm your grandma!" She grinned. Dream went to comment on that but George shushed him, mouthing _'Let her have her moment.'_

Tubbo looked at her slightly, still hiding but peeked over. She chuckled softly, "I got you some clothes, wanna see them?" 

The little boy took a few seconds before nodding, moving slightly from behind George. Dream's mom held out her hand for him, he cautiously took it. She guided him to the bag, taking out some clothes and showing them to Tubbo, he smiled at some of them.

When she showed him a creeper onesie he instantly fell in love, making grabby hands at it. "Do you wanna put it on?" She asked him, he nodded. 

Dream smiled at them, watching his mother interact with his child. Yeah, that felt right, Tubbo was his child. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo, in a creeper onesie: Boom!!
> 
> Everyone in a five-mile radius: I think my heart just exploded


	5. Best Friends At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four go to the park and meet a strange, loud little boy and his less loud family.

It's been a while since Tubbo was first taken in by the trio, he loved it here, really, but he often found himself sitting in front of the window, staring at little kids that would pass his house. He was lonely. 

It wasn't that he didn't like being the only child, no, he absolutely loved all the attention he got because he was the only one to give it to. He just... He wanted a friend or two. 

The three adults noticed the boy sulking at the window, watching a group of little kids laugh and play across the street. George frowned, "He's been at the window for half an hour..."

"I know... I think he wants someone to play with..." Dream watched as the boy set his chin in his arms, gazing longingly out the window as children across the street squealed and laughed.

"Maybe we should bring him to the park? Let him socialize and make friends?" Sapnap suggested. For a moment they thought of a normal three-year-old, one that wasn't shy around strangers, one that wasn't afraid of his own shadow.

But this was Tubbo, the boy broke down just a few days ago because his blanket dropped in between the couch cushions. They weren't sure how Tubbo would react to other kids, even if he wanted a friend. 

"We... We can try." George agreed with Sap. Sapnap smiled, grabbing the older's hand, I'm sure he'll be fine, Gogy." George smiled slightly, still nervous.

Dream stood, "Hey Tubs, can you come with me to get dressed?" Tubbo was currently in his creeper onesie, he usually wore it around the house. Tubbo looked back at Dream, tilting his head, "Why?" 

Tubbo seemed to question stuff a lot more, either genuinely curious about stuff or he was just bored. "We're going out somewhere." Dream hummed, holding out his hand for the toddler.

Tubbo walked over, taking the other's hand, "Why?" He asked again. "It's a surprise, Tubs." Dream hummed, walking into Tubbo's room. He opened Tubbo's draws, taking out some clothes. Tubbo was silent for a bit.

"Why?" 

Dream sighed, curse children and their curiosity.

All four family members were sat in the car, Dream driving, Sapnap in the front seat, and George in the back with Tubbo. The little boy was dressed in a pastel blue shirt and dark blue overalls, his hair combed and fell over his eyes. 

He clicked his white shoes together, looking out the window at the fast-moving buildings and other cars. When they stopped at a stoplight Tubbo could see a few birds pecking at food on the sidewalk, the toddler smiled, lifting a hand to the window and saying a soft "birb" before the car began to move again. 

After a bit, they arrived at the park. "Here we are!" Dream smiled, silently grateful that Tubbo didn't question where they were going much. Tubbo looked up at Dream before looking past him through the windshield. His eyes immediately lit up.

There in front of where they parked was a playground, full of swings and slides and seesaws. Tubbo struggled at unbuckling himself, George chuckling before unbuckling it for him. The little boy climbed out of his seat, lifting his arms up at Dream who had opened the back door. 

"Eager, are we?" Dream spoke, picking up the child nonetheless. Tubbo didn't pay much attention to him, wiggling when they got to the playground's gate, signaling he wanted to be put down. 

Once his feet hit the ground he took off running for the slide. George smiled warmly at the sight, Tubbo, who was usually so quiet and meek in social settings, laughing and filled with excitement. 

There was another family there, a boy with blond hair, roughly the same age as Tubbo, with what seemed to be his dad, who also had blond hair, and what they assumed was his brothers, one with curly brown hair and one with dyed pink hair. 

Tubbo paid no mind to them, and besides, the boy was too busy bothering his brothers to notice Tubbo. But that only lasted maybe a few minutes.

Tubbo went to climb the ladder to the slide for the fourth time before the energetic blond child ran up to him, "Hello!!" The child nearly screamed.

Tubbo quickly blocked his ears, moving a hand to his lips and hushed out a "shhh!", something he picked up from George when the others were being too loud. 

Speaking of George, he went to get up, to save Tubbo from the dread of social interaction when Sapnap stopped him, watching the two children closely. 

The loud child seemed to calm down at that, mimicking the movement Tubbo made before standing straight, "Hello!" He spoke, less loud this time, "I'm Tommy!" 

Tubbo smiled at the tone, waving at Tommy, not speaking just yet. "Your name?" Tommy asked, pointing at Tubbo.

"Mmm... Tubbo..." He mumbled quietly, pretty shy in the setting. Tommy laughed slightly, "Mmm, Tubbo!! Hi Mmm Tubbo!"

Tubbo giggled, "Jus' Tubbo." He informed the other, Tommy frowned, "Bu' I like Mmm.... Mmmm... Mmm! Like bee!!" Tubbo lit up at the mention of the insect.

"I like bees." Tubbo admitted, Tommy jumped up, "Yay! I call you Bee, hi Bee!!" Tubbo laughed, waving at Tommy after the statement.

The trio sitting on a nearby bench was shocked, Tubbo barely talked that much at home, but he looked like he knew this kid for months, already making friends so quickly. 

"Wow," Sapnap whistled, "At least he's not alone anymore." He spoke, the two next to him dumbly nodded, watching as Tommy pulled Tubbo along to the seesaw. 

The two played together for what seemed like hours, babbling in a mix of English and their own language only they seemed to understand. 

Dream stood, sighing slightly, _Tubbo's not gonna like this,_ "Hey Tubs, I think it's time we headed home." He spoke carefully, but the look the toddler gave him made his heart ache. 

Tubbo looked up at Dream, tears pricking the corner of his eyes, "Wh-Wha'?" His lip quivered, Tommy scrambling to hold him, his cheek smushing against Tubbo's, "No!! Bee my friend!!" 

Dream heard a sigh, the other blond adult stood, a green cap on his head, "Tommy, Tubbo's gotta go home." Tommy's eyebrows furrowed, shaking his head as he held Tubbo tightly, Tubbo doing the same. 

"Nuh-uh, Bee stay wit' me." The toddler didn't seem shaken, going as far as sitting in the dirt with Tubbo, the two just holding each other as their parents tried to get them to separate. 

After about seven minutes there was no progress, Tommy and Tubbo were still stuck at the hip. Tommy's father, who is now known as Phil, sighed, "I'm very sorry about him, he's usually not this hellbent on keeping something." 

Phil had sat with Dream, George, and Sapnap, the two older teens, Wilbur and Techno, were still trying to unlatch the toddlers from each other. George nodded, "I get it, Tubbo's pretty lonely but I didn't expect him to hold on like that."

Phil furrowed his eyebrows in thought before smiling, "I got an idea. Can I have your numbers?" The trio looked at each other before reluctantly giving Phil their numbers, Phil checking it was them before telling the trio his plan.

Phil walked over to the stubborn toddlers, who were _still_ holding each other. "Alright Tommy, if Tubbo's parents and I make an agreement that you can see Tubbo again tomorrow, will you let him leave?" 

Tommy thought about this, he looked at Tubbo, Tubbo looking back at him before he looked at his father, "To'orow?" He asked, Phil nodded, "Yep, tomorrow, but you gotta let him go home." 

"Yeah Toms," Wilbur pipped in, "If you don't, he can't get ready and then you won't be able to play with him." 

Tommy hummed, exaggeratingly so (he picked it up from Techno, the rascal), before nodding, letting Tubbo go, "G'bye Bee." Tubbo whined slightly, "Noo, Tommy..." He gave Tommy one last squeeze, waving him goodbye as the loud boy scurried up to follow his family. 

George immediately picked up Tubbo once he let go, the boy whining again that he had to leave his friend, but at the same time, he was very, _very_ tired.

In fact, the boy fell asleep once his head hit the soft cushions of his car seat. George chuckled as he buckled him in, climbing back beside it. Dream and Sapnap got in as well, laughing slightly, "Welp," Sapnap started, "That was eventful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy: If I can't have Tubbo no one can
> 
> Phil: Not again


	6. Playdates and Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining, so Tommy comes over for a playdate. They didn't expect him to stay the night.

It was a rainy Tuesday, Tubbo staring out the window at the hard pouring rain, looking for a specific grey car. Since it was raining Tommy and Tubbo couldn't meet up at the park, so Phil suggested a play date at one of their houses. 

George offered for them to come over to their house, and ever since they told Tubbo Tommy was coming over his eyes hadn't left the window. When he wasn't looking out the window he was watching the door. 

Tubbo was dressed in a button-up shirt with a soft green sweater over it. Sapnap chuckled at the little boy when he walked in, "Hey Tubbo. Waiting for Tommy?" He hummed when Tubbo nodded.

"Gonna have a playdate?" Another nod. "Is he gonna sleep over too?" Sapnap quipped with a snicker. At first, he thought it was funny, he really did. But when he saw the shimmer in Tubbo's eyes he realized his mistake. 

" _S'eepova?_ " The boy's eyes held stars as he grinned in hope. Sapnap awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck."UhM- Hey Tubbo do you want a cookie?" He quickly tried to change the subject.

Thankfully it worked, Tubbo nodding as he snatched Sapnap's hand and tried to pull him to the pantry. Sapnap smiled at that, pulling out a cookie and handing it to the boy, sighing as he narrowly avoided whatever disaster what bound to happen if he answered the younger's question.

Or so he thought he avoided. 

Phil and Tommy arrived quite quickly, Phil had informed them that he lived a block away. Once the car pulled up to the driveway Tubbo was already yanking at the doorknob, thankfully not unlocking it. George went over to unlock it for him.

Once it was unlocked a whirl of red and white tackled Tubbo to the ground. Tubbo shrieked in laughter, the boy sitting on top of him laughing just as loudly. Phil carefully pulled Tommy off of Tubbo, saying something along the lines of "Tommy we don't attack our friends".

George's hands twitched in parental concern, it seemed to always do that now. Ever since he found Tubbo he found himself fussing over the little boy if he swayed off balance for a split second. He inwardly sighed, _'I gotta stop doing that.'_

He felt a hand slide into his, he looked up, brown eyes meeting with green pools of softness and concern. That seemed to ground him, smiling at Dream, squeezing his hand slightly, Dream squeezed back as if it was silent communication. 

_'Thank you.'_

_'Any time.'_

Tommy and Tubbo got to their usual shenanigans, which varied from quiet drawing to a pillow war. The boys seemed to greatly enjoy the other's company, their parents noticed. Phil commented about it, striking an iconic wheeze out of Dream.

After about an hour or two Tubbo ran over to the adults, Tommy's hand wrapped around his, " Sappap!! Sappap!!" Tubbo giggled, mispronouncing the name slightly. Sapnap lit up at that, _'He said my name first, I'm totally gonna brag about that.'_

"What's up, kiddo?" Sapnap questioned. Tubbo pulled at Tommy's arm, pointing at Sapnap with a giddy grin. Tommy had a matching grin as he spoke, "Bee say I can s'eepova!" 

Sapnap's face seemed to light up in horror and embarrassment, his face the shade of cherries. Dream, seeing this, snickered slightly, "I wonder where he got that from, 'Sappap'?" He spoke, mimicking the word Tubbo had said. 

The pride that came with Tubbo saying his name seemed to disappear. _'Fuck.'_

Tommy had, in fact, managed to convince the adults to let him sleep over. Phil drove home, saying he would be back to drop off pajamas and plushies, and coming back tomorrow to pick him back up in the early morning. 

Tommy and Tubbo shared Tubbo's room. When it was bedtime, the trio offered to blow up a mattress for Tommy, but the blond boy already made himself at home on Tubbo's bed.

The three adults couldn't hold back a smile when they overheard Tubbo speaking so much, Tommy really got the boy out of his shell. They froze when they heard Tubbo say "Sappap, 'Ogy, an' Dweam!" 

They didn't cry, they swore they didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo: I'll talk to Tommy and Tommy only
> 
> Dream, George, and Sapnap: I can't believe a three-year-old is stealing our kid


	7. Nightmares Aren't Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up in the middle of the night to a strange noise. 
> 
> CW: Crying, Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort

Tommy woke up to a strange noise, rubbing at his eyes. Where was he? He remembered... getting dressed, going with Phil to the car, singing radio tunes, then- _'Oh yeah, Bee's house.'_

The strange noise seemed to increase slightly, Tommy picked up his head from the pillow he was using. He was on Tubbo's bed, Tubbo was asleep next to him. So what was making the noise?

The blond boy felt something shuffle beside him, he looked over and saw Tubbo was sitting up in his creeper onesie, his head buried in his knees. A sniffle rang in the air, followed by a whine and a hiccup.

Tommy blinked at him before realizing Tubbo wasn't asleep, and the noise was Tubbo crying. Tommy scrambled up in a sitting position, "Bee?" He spoke in a hushed voice. 

Tubbo lifted his head in surprise, not noticing Tommy being awake. His eyes were puffy and red, an unpleasant contrast to his blueish grey eyes. Tommy wrinkled his nose, Tommy didn't like seeing Tubbo cry. 

The brunette looked at the other toddler before another whine left his throat, lip quivering before he dropped his head back in his knees, breathing more heavily as more hiccups sounded. Tommy tried to comfort him, hugging the little boy.

That apparently didn't help, since Tubbo let out a choked back sob, leaning into Tommy. His words came out in a whisper, " _I w-wan' Pa-Papa._ " 

Tommy didn't know who Papa was, but he nodded, "I get Papa for you." He vowed, determined to make the boy feel better. He kissed Tubbo's head (something Phil would do when he was upset) and hurried off the bed, in search of Papa. 

Tommy pushed the door open, trotting down the hall. When he spotted another door he pushed on it, the door creaking open softly. He peeked inside, seeing a bed with a bundle of people under the blankets. 

Tommy tiptoed inside, he climbed up on the bed, discovering that three people laid there. One with raven black hair opened an eye, black eyes looking at Tommy, "What are you doing awake?" Sapnap spoke, his voice slurred with sleepiness. 

Tommy shook the bed slightly, waking up Dream and George, "Bee sad. He cryin'." Tommy informed them. They all seemed instantly awake at that, Sapnap was the first up and out the door, Dream and George following him, Dream holding Tommy as they went to the little boy's room. 

When Sapnap entered Tubbo looked up at him, whimpering louder, "P-Papa!" He stammered, making grabby hands at him. Sapnap's heart ached at that, he picked up the boy, setting him in his lap. "Shh… it's okay, I'm here. We're here." 

George stopped Dream when he saw the display, their fast pace stopping abruptly. Tubbo was curled into Sapnap, who was rocking back and forth as the three-year-old cried into his shirt. They could feel their heart break. 

George calmly walked in with Dream following him, matching worry showing on their features. Tommy wiggled in his hold, signaling he wanted to be let go. George sat in front of Sapnap and Dream sat on the bed next to him, Tommy sliding down to the ground before climbing around him to his friend. 

"Hey bub, it's okay," Sapnap spoke gently, "We're all here." Tubbo nodded into his chest, hiccuping once more, " _C-Cold, Papa…_ " Dream and George's eyes widened at that.

Sapnap didn't pay no mind to it right now, "I know bub, we'll warm you up." Tubbo looked up at him and at his other fathers, they hated seeing Tubbo cry. He was always so small and meek, even smaller and meeker when he cried. 

"P'omise…?" He mumbled, barely loud enough to hear. Dream nodded, "We promise. We love you so much, Tubs." Tubbo reached out to Dream, pulling at his sweater sleeve to come closer. Dream scooted over, wrapping his arms around both Sapnap and Tubbo. 

George sat on the other side of Sapnap, hugging them as well. For a bit, it was just them. Their perfect family in their perfect home. They felt Tommy wiggle his way under their arms, hugging Tubbo as well, "I love you too, Bee! We best frien's fo'ever!" 

They all laughed at that, the blond boy smiled widely. Tubbo yawned slightly, leaning against Sapnap as his eyes slipped shut. The nightmares that had plagued Tubbo's mind disappeared as he slipped into dreamless sleep, comforted by the warmth of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo: [has a nightmare]
> 
> Everyone else: **Whoever did this will feel the wrath of a thousand suns.**


	8. First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo's now four, and he goes to pre-school!
> 
> A/N: THANK YOU FOR 10K HITS!! WHOAA!!

"Tubbo go grab your shoes, we're gonna head out now!" A voice rang in the halls.

Tubbo scrambled up to get his shoes, pastel blue ones with bees on the side of them. He tried to put them on himself before whining, kicking out his feet and yelling, "BABA MY SHOES!" 

George chuckled as he walked in, "You need help, little worker bee?" He asked, Tubbo nodded, kicking his feet up in the air. The now four-year-old was going to pre-school, and he was quite excited to go!

After George put on his shoes, he jumped up, reaching up on his bed to grab his bee plushie, "Can I take Tomo?" He asked, holding the plush with puppy eyes. George went to shake his head but Tubbo's face softened, face contorting into a deeper pout as tears collected at the corner of his eyes.

The adult sighed, "Alright, you can bring Tomo." He spoke in defeat. The child cheered, running out the bedroom door, holding his precious bee plush. 

Dream was talking to Sapnap in the kitchen, spinning the car keys on his index finger when Tubbo ran in. "Hey, Tubs! You ready?" He spoke, crouching down to the boy.

The latter nodded, holding out Tom in an excited manner, "Baba said I can take Tomo!" He grinned wildly. 

Dream looked up at George with an amused smile, "Did he now?" George groaned, "He gave me the _puppy eyes,_ I couldn't say no, show Dada what you did, worker bee."

Tubbo mimicked the face he made with George, right down to the pools of tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Sapnap whistled, "Oh, he's good." 

Dream laughed, "Alright, alright. Let's get to the car." The four-year-old zoomed past the three adults and towards the door, opening it and jumping down the porch steps to the car, the trio following right behind him. 

They were dropping Tubbo off at a daycare that did pre-school as well, Phil told them about the place since Tommy was going there since he was two. In the car, Tubbo was ranting about when he saw a flower bloom and saw bees fly over to it.

It's quite funny when you think about it, almost a year ago the boy wouldn't utter more than a few words a day, and now his mouth is a never-ending noisemaker. 

When they arrived Tubbo jumped out of his seat, hopping where he stood as he spoke about how excited he was. Sapnap helped him out, holding his hand as they walked in.

Almost immediately there was a problem.

There were _so many people_ , around thirty people in one room! He didn't expect there to be so many kids in one area. Tubbo quickly shuffled behind Sap's leg. 

A young lady walked over to them, her short haircut an auburn color, "Hello! Welcome to our daycare, come sit over here." She guided them into a less crowded room, one with just a desk and some chairs. Tubbo relaxed at that. 

She sat behind the desk, tucking her hair behind an ear. When the four sat down she smiled, holding out a hand, "Hi, I'm Miss Hayley, I'm one of the workers here! I work as a teacher for pre-schoolers." 

Tubbo was sat in George's lap, giggling softly at George bouncing his leg, the latter spoke up, "Will you be teaching Tubbo?" Miss Hayley smiled, nodding. 

"I will be teaching him, yes. Uhm, just a small question, and forgive me if it's too personal-" The young woman cleared her throat, "Where's his mother?" 

George's eyes widened slightly, he looked over to Sapnap and Dream. Dream cleared his throat, "He doesn't have one." 

Hayley seemed to take that wrong and gasped softly, "Oh, I'm so sorry-" Dream shook his head, "No I mean- We're his parents, he doesn't have a mom." 

She seemed to relax at that, "Oh. Um, alright." She moved her hair behind her ear once more, "Right, you two are his parents." She motioned towards Dream and George, before turning towards Sapnap, "So who are you?" 

"His third father," Sapnap answered nonchalantly. She seemed to be confused at that, "Wait- all three of you are…?" The trio nodded in unison. 

"But that-" Before she could finish Tubbo piped in, "Yeah.. That's Baba, Dada, and Papa." He pointed to each of them respectively.

Miss Hayley still didn't seem to get it but she let it go, "Okay, um, what's the schedule for Tubbo?" 

After talking with Miss Hayley they went back out to the public area, where all the kids were, and Tubbo was back behind one of their legs, hugging his bee plush.

They walked over to the play area before Sapnap (who had Tubbo on his leg) crouched down to Tubbo, "Hey bubs, why don't you go play for a bit?" 

Tubbo quickly shook his head, going to cling to Sap, the latter chuckled, "I know it's scary, but look!" He turned around and pointed to a familiar blond boy in a white t-shirt. 

Tubbo lit up before running over, "Tommy!!" The boy turned around, beaming at the other, "Tubbo!!" Tommy turned around and picked up a teddy bear, "I got Toob!" Tubbo showed him his bee, "I got Tomo!!" 

Sapnap smiled, standing up as he watched the two interact. Dream bumped into him with his elbow, "Come on, smiley." 

Sap pushed him, "Oi shut up-" He snorted, a smile on his face as they headed out. Tubbo would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream, George, and Sapnap: We're all his parents
> 
> Miss Hayley: Wait that's illegal


	9. Talk Over Some Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wonders if he's not good enough and Phil's not having it.
> 
> CW: Self-doubt, self-depreciation, swearing (one word)

George tapped away at his laptop, looking up from it occasionally to scan the area. It was a weekday, Tubbo was at school, Sapnap was out for a bit, and Dream was busy doing… something on his computer. George was certain it involved coding. 

The male's hand twitched slightly, he didn't like being alone, But everyone was busy, and he didn't want to disturb them. He frowned, looking around at the lack of little footprints made by who knows what, and the bursts of high pitched laughter that comes from the person who made the footprints. 

He strained his ears to hear anything, a giggle at least, but all he heard was Dream tapping on his keyboard in the other room. George sighed, leaning back from his keyboard, he missed Tubbo. He missed his son a lot, to the point where his heart ached just thinking about him. 

_'Maybe… Maybe I can bring him home early- No, that won't be fair for Tommy.'_ He bit his lip, bringing a hand up to bite at his nail. _'Maybe I can just sit with Dream? But I'll be bothering him- Maybe he won't mind? No, he's working on something-'_

He yelped, pulling his finger away from his mouth. He hissed at the very short nail, sensitive skin exposed from where he bit it off. He sighed, setting his hand down. He looked back to his laptop, noticing the screen turned off. 

He exhaled slightly, closing the laptop, _'I wasn't paying attention to it anyway.'_ He set the laptop aside, tapping his foot slightly before deciding he needed some fresh air. 

The brunette fixed his glasses, slipping on shoes, and standing up, grabbing his pair of keys. He walked over to the door before yelling out, "Dream I'm gonna be out for a bit!" 

There was a grunt from where Dream was, indicating he heard George. The older walked out, grabbing his sweater from the rack as he left. 

The wind blew gently in his ears as he walked along the pavement, the scruff of his shoes and the revving of cars on the road accompanying the sound. He looked around, breathing in the crisp air. _Petrichor._

The soft blow of the wind died down when he heard a familiar voice across the street, "Hey mate! How's it going?" George looked over, seeing Phil waving from his porch. _'Did I walk that far?'_

George waved back, "Hey Phil. I'm doing alright, how're the kids?" He asked, cringing slightly at the overused phrase. 

Phil smiled, "They're doing great! Wil's excelling at History, Techno's glued to his books, and we both know how Tommy's doing, why don't you come over and chat inside?" 

George's lip twitched slightly upwards, nodding slightly as he stuck his hands in his pockets as he crossed the street, taking one out again to shake Phil's hand. 

Phil guided him inside, sitting him at the kitchen island. "You want some tea?" He asked, already fixing the younger a cup, George still nodded despite this. His leg bounced slightly, he took out his phone, putting it back in his pocket after seeing the time.

It was weird seeing Phil so laid back, he usually only saw the other telling off one of his sons for something. Now looking at the male in front of him, George noticed a lot of things. 

Phil swore, a lot more than he originally thought. Phil was currently ranting about a story where one of his coworkers said something "fuckin' bollocks". 

As Phil continued, George furrowed his eyebrows in thought. _'Am I clingy? The only reason I'm here is because no one else is free. Am I ungrateful? Surely not, I love my family. Does that make me attention seeking? Should I just leave-'_

"You alright mate?" Phil called, bringing George out of his thoughts. George suddenly remembered Phil was talking to him, he nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He spoke. 

Phil shook his head, "I know the _"I'm fine"_ card too well. What's wrong?" He sat across from George, sliding over some piping hot tea. 

George looked surprised, "How did you-"

"I'm a father of teens, remember? I'm familiar with emotional walls." Phil smiled softly, _comfortingly_ , "Is everything alright?" 

George looked at Phil, opening his mouth slightly before closing it again, looking down at his steaming tea. He swallowed down nerves, "Am I greedy?" He spoke softly.

"No." Phil answered instantly, "What makes you think you're greedy? From what I've seen, you're very generous." 

George tapped his fingers against his cup, "I don't know, I just feel like I've been asking for too much?" He spoke, the sentence sounding more like a question, "I want to spend time with someone but everyone's busy and I feel like I'm ungrateful for coming here instead of waiting until they're finished-" 

Phil cut him off, "You're not ungrateful, you just like spending quality time with the people you love. There's nothing wrong with that." He set a hand on the others, "Don't feel bad about coming here, you're always welcome here."

"But you have the kids-" 

"Oh please, even I need a break from the gremlins for a bit." Phil laughed, "Don't worry about it." 

Before George could comment an alarm rang in the air. Phil made a noise, turning off the alarm as he did, "Time to get Tommy, wanna tag along and grab Tubbo as well?" 

He smiled, nodding at the suggestion. The two walked over to the car, climbing in and buckling up. After they were situated, he started the car, driving off. 

When they arrived many parents were walking out with their kids, the kids holding some piece of construction paper. George rose an eyebrow when Phil grinned, they both exited the car, entering the building. 

Once they entered Tommy immediately spotted them. "Daddy!!" The little boy ran over, his red Elmo backpack jumbling as he ran, a red construction paper in hand. 

"Hey, Tomster! Whatcha got there?" Phil crouched to Tommy's height. The boy shoved the paper in his face, "Is'a family tree! Look! It's me, you, Wil, and Techie!" 

"That's great!" Phil praised him. George looked around for a head of auburn hair with an oversized green sweater. He bit his lip slightly, standing on his toes to scan the room. 

"Baba!!" A familiar voice called. 

George turned just in time to catch the little boy with a bee backpack. "Little worker bee!" He responded, laughing slightly, instantly calming down. 

Tubbo quickly scrambled out of his arms, much to George's dismay. He pulled out a purple paper, "Look look!! We did family trees today! It's me, you, Dada, and Papa!" 

"It looks amazing, Tubbo." He kissed the boy's forehead. Phil waved them over to follow out to the car. The two children ranted about their activities and projects, finishing each other's sentences occasionally.

George smiled, he loved his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George: Am I ungrateful-
> 
> Phil: Say that again and I'll shove love down your throat.
> 
> **(P.S.; Wilbur is 15 and Techno's 13 :))**


	10. Bad Vibes at Preschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo get into a bit of trouble, though it's mostly Tommy. 
> 
> CW: one innuendo at the beginning, mentions of fighting (not graphic)

Dream smiled softly as Sapnap and George continued to bicker over something small, more precisely who got to get the last cup of hot cocoa. The taller shook his head as the two argued back and forth, but he knew it was only playful.

"George come on, I'm younger therefore I have the high ground-"

"Well, I work harder than you, so."

"That's not FAIR I'm a _COLLEGE STUDENT-_ " 

"SUCKS TO SUCK DOESN'T IT-" 

Suddenly Dream's phone buzzed, the familiar song of "Lonely" indicating he was getting a call. He took out the phone from his pocket, reading the ID name. _"Middleton's Daycare"_

"Guys, shh, Tubbo's school's calling me." Dream spoke, standing up from where he sat. The male could never sit still when making or receiving calls, he'd always have to pace. Sapnap and George's mouths snapped shut at what Dream said.

Dream answered the phone casually, "'Ello?" He spoke, the accent something he picked up from George. He walked into the other room away from the noises the other two made. 

Sapnap turned to George, "Why'd they call? Tubbo's not supposed to be out until later." He questioned. George shrugged, but Sapnap could see the way he tensed with worry. He took a too still hand in his, feeling it relax and melt into his hold. That was his favorite part about holding George.

"I'm sure everything's fine, no need to act like someone shoved a stick up your ass." Sapnap quipped, George smirked slightly at that.

"Well, you might as well have." The older boy's smile grew as Sapnap squawked flusteredly, laughing as the other shoved him for the innuendo. George kissed him smugly, leaning against the other as he sputtered. 

"you're disgusting, George. I can't believe how naughty you are when Tubbo's not here." George lifted his head with an eyebrow raised at that, Sapnap hit him on the head, causing him to burst out laughing as the other shouted words of disgust. 

When Dream walked back in the room Sapnap was pouting as George laid quite smugly against him, despite his pout though he ran a hand through George's hair. Dream chuckled softly, "Seems like you two are getting along." He joked. 

George flipped him off, his eyes closed as he leaned against his boyfriend. Dream laughed a bit louder, shaking his head, "Alright, well, Tubbo's school wants us to go over there, they said he and Tommy got into trouble?" 

George immediately sat up at that, much to Sapnap's disappointment, "Is he hurt?" The oldest asked. 

"Didn't say." Dream spoke, he threw on his sweater before walking towards the door, "Are you guys coming?" 

"Of course we are! What the hell-" George got up at record speed, pulling on his shoes in a few seconds. Sapnap just slipped on some slides, grumbling still at how fast George got up from his chest. 

When they arrived they weren't too surprised to see a familiar grey car pull up before them. George climbed out of their car, waving to Phil, "Hey Phil, did you get a phone call?" 

"Hey mate, I did get one actually." He spoke, "We here for the same thing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sapnap shrugged off his seatbelt, opening his door, "I guess so." He hummed nonchalantly. The four conversed as they entered the building, going straight to one of the back rooms. 

Low and behold, Tubbo and Tommy sat in plastic chairs in front of a desk, Miss Hayley sitting behind it. Tommy's arms were crossed angrily, a deep pout on his face while Tubbo was more nervous and timid, both were covered in scratches. 

At the sight of the adults Miss Hayley let out a breath of relief, "Hello gentlemen, please take a seat." She recited. 

When Tubbo saw his fathers he immediately grew antsy, grumbling softly and shaking his head when George offered to carry him. He chose to ignore the look of confusion and heartache that flashed on his father's face. 

Tommy, however, just pouted harder at the sight of his dad, huffing as he jumped back in his chair. Hayley sighed at the two boys, "I think you know why we called you in."

"Not entirely." Dream piped up, a bit annoyed at how they didn't tell them the two children were scraped. The lady hummed, "Well, they managed to get into a brawl with another child, quite out of nowhere-"

"He had it coming," Tommy grumbled. Phil shook his head, "We don't fight people, Tommy."

Tommy looked up at his dad in disbelief, "He made fun of Tomo! And I can't just let him make fun of Tubbo's favorite stuffie so I told him I also had one so it was cool, but then he made fun of Toob too! 

So I shoved him and he shoved me back but he was stronger than me and Tubbo was behind me so we both fell and then he kicked me so I pulled his feet and jumped on him, and Tubbo tried to get me off him but then he tried to bite me so I pulled at his hair and then a teacher split us and told me to say sorry which was stupid-" 

"Language-" 

"So I said no and then we got put here," Tommy spoke, ignoring the comment from their teacher. Phil sighed softly, "I know you wanted to stick up for Tubbo, but you could have told a teacher. They could have helped."

Tommy wrinkled his nose, throwing his hands in the air, "That's- That's _bullocks!!_ They didn't do anything until I pulled his hair!!"

" _Language,_ Tommy." Phil's voice was cold. Tommy stared up at him, blowing in his face before crossing his arms again, Phil sighed heavily.

Miss Hayley smiled apologetically, "They're not in too much trouble, but they do have to do some clean up during snack time tomorrow, right now you're all free to leave early."

George nodded, muttering a small thanks as he scooped up Tubbo, the boy curling into him as they walked out. Tommy shouted loudly about how their punishment was unfair and how he hated daycare. Phil wasn't sure if he meant it or not. 

While George was buckling in Tubbo the little boy sniffed, "Am I in trouble…?" He muttered softly. Dream turned from the driver's seat, "No. You didn't do anything wrong, Tubs." 

"But I got hurt…" The boy sniffed once more, Sapnap leaned from his seat planting a kiss on his forehead, "You still did nothing wrong, none of us are mad at you, I promise." 

George nodded, echoing what Sapnap did and also kissed Tubbo's forehead, "We could never be mad at you." Tubbo smiled gently, mumbling a soft "okay" as the car started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo: [gets bullied]
> 
> Tommy: Alright fucker square up-
> 
> I didn't know how to end this chapter aaaa I'm sorry :(


	11. The Adventures Of "Babysitting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Wilbur "babysit" Tubbo and Tommy.

Techno loved waking up on a Saturday, everyone was already doing their own things and didn't wake him from his slumber, even if he woke up at 2 p.m. they still let him have his peace. Saturdays insured maximum sleep and energy to waste on video games and watching TV.

Today was not one of those days.

Techno woke up with a start, gasping for air after having it knocked out of him by a certain four-year-old. "Techie wake up!!" The little boy jumped on the older, pulling off his blanket.

The older shivered at the sudden loss of warmth. He sat up and glared at Tommy, though the boy just smiled at him, "Wake u-" Before he could finish Techno shoved him off his bed, taking his blanket back in the process. 

"Wake me up when I care." Techno drawled as he pulled the blanket over his head, smirking as he heard the boy huff from the floor.

"Techie you gotta get up!" Tommy whined, climbing back up onto the bed and shaking Techno, the latter tugging the blanket further with a groan.

"Mmmmmwhy?" 

"Because Daddy told me to get you!" The little boy stomped, pulling an annoyed face. Techno uncovered his head, staring up at the boy who was currently standing next to his chest. 

Tommy whined when he just ducked his head back under, "Tell him I'll be up in a bit." The young teen muttered. He pounced on his older brother, the latter grunting at the weight of the little boy.

" _Daaaaad_ , Tommy won't leave me alone!" Techno yelled, the familiar laugh of their father filled the hall as he walked to the teen's room. When Phil was visible Tommy scrambled off Techno, running over to Phil with open arms and a whimper. 

Phil rolled his eyes but picked up Tommy anyway, ("You're getting heavier as the days go on I swear-") he set a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow at Tommy, "Why were you attacking your brother?" 

"'Cause- 'cause- 'cause he didn't get up when I told him to!! And you told me to tell him to!" The boy defended. Techno glared at them both, but Phil knew it was only because he was tired. 

"I did tell him to wake you up, Tech. I know it's Saturday but I gotta go somewhere right now." Phil reasoned. Techno scrunched up his nose, "But Wilbur's the oldest, why not tell him to babysit Tommy? It's not like it's not only just him." 

Phil scratched at the back of his neck, "Well- That's the thing-" 

"Bee's coming over!!" Tommy exclaimed, kicking his feet as Phil set him down, "Now get the hell up!!" 

Phil blinked in shock at that, Techno bursting into laughter as Tommy ran out the room, Phil following shouting "Get back here you little monster!"

Techno shuffled lazily down the stairs in a white shirt and pink pajama pants, crowns embroidered into them. He shuffled into the living room, his pig slippers sliding noisily on the hardwood floor. He had a rubber band hanging loosely from his mouth as he gathered up his dyed hair to pull it into a ponytail. 

Wilbur looked up from his spot on the couch, looking up from his phone to greet Techno, the latter grunting as a response. "Hey Techno, ready to babysit some gremlins?" 

Techno groaned, flopping down next to Wilbur as he finished up his ponytail, " _No,_ I could've been sleeping right now, y'know." 

The older snorted, "Yeah, I know. But I can't handle them all by myself."

"Have you tried getting good?" Techno rose an eyebrow. Wilbur shoved him with a laugh, the monotone boy cracking a sly smile. After a few moments Techno broke the comfortable silence, "When's Turbo gonna be here?" 

"You mean _Tubbo_?" Wilbur snickered, Techno hit his shoulder, "Shut up I'm not good with names." He defended, his face a light shade of pink. 

"I don't know when he'll get here." Wilbur ignored the younger's statement, humming as he checked the time, "I'm guessing in like, an hour? I don't know." The teen vaguely shrugged. 

"That doesn't clear up anything you asshole." 

"Shut up pig boy." 

Before Techno could interject, the doorbell rang. The two teens looked over to the door before looking back at each other with an eyebrow raised. A pair of footsteps were heard running through the halls, Tommy ran down the stairs as fast as he could, "I got it!!" 

Wilbur shook his head, grabbing the door before Tommy could. The child pouted at him, his red flannel was thrown on messily and his hair was half brushed, it looked like he ran from their father just to answer the door. 

That theory was confirmed when Phil descended the staircase, a hairbrush in hand. "Who's at the door, Wil?" He called. 

The oldest shrugged, opening it to see. There stood a man with a blue button-up shirt on, a pastel yellow bowtie fitting snug around his collar, a pair of what looked like sunglasses rested on his head. He held hands with a child, Tubbo, Wilbur remembered. 

The man gave the teen a nervous smile, "Hey! Sorry I came so early without notice. I think this is the first time we've officially met- I'm George." The man- George stuck out his hand for Wilbur to shake. 

Wilbur looked down at it for a bit before taking it, "Wilbur." He hummed. The man came up to his height, maybe even shorter. 

Phil peeked over his oldest to get a look at who was at the door, "Oh! Hi mate! I didn't expect you so early, come in-" 

When George walked in Tubbo immediately ran off with Tommy. Techno slid further into his seat, avoiding George's gaze as he talked with Phil. The two seemed to have the same job, Phil was also in a button-up, a very light green one and he was in a white tie. 

After a few minutes Phil waved goodbye to his sons, Tommy and Tubbo giving both him and George a hug goodbye as they left. Once they did Wilbur sighed, falling next to Techno on the couch, pulling out his phone.

After a few minutes he looked up from his phone, it had gotten quiet. _Too_ quiet. "Techno?" The younger looked up with droopy eyes, indicating he was most likely napping, "Where's the kids?" 

Suddenly the sound of multiple things falling over in the kitchen sounded, the sound of high pitched laughter filling the air. 

The two teens groaned. Whatever that was, they knew it had made a big mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo: [makes a huge mess cause the two weren't watching them]
> 
> Wilbur and Techno: Surpised Pikachu


	12. Not A Chapter / A/N; Wattpad???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might post this on Wattpad?? Pog??

Hey guys!! I'm sure you saw the title of the chapter- sorry that it's not an actual chapter :(

But!! Wattpad pog?? I might also post this there?? :0?

I go by the same name on Wattpad; **pyronapp**

Hopefully I'll see you there as well!! :D 

\- Nap <3

(Find the fic [here!](https://my.w.tt/OUfD6QbAacb))


	13. It's Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo wakes up early for Christmas. 
> 
> This isn't necessarily a canon chapter, but if you interpret it as such that's fine :)

It was six am on the dot when Tubbo awoke, the five-year-old tumbled out of bed once his eyes were open, a wide grin plastered on his face. It was Christmas after all!

The little boy sprinted his way to his parents' room, almost knocking the door off its hinges when he pushed it so hard, but that didn't matter. Santa came last light and he didn't want to waste a second more without ripping into colorful paper. 

He jumped onto the bed. Dream, who was sleeping in the middle, took most of the impact, sputtering awake in a coughing fit. Though the little boy didn't seem to notice he was struggling to get air into his lungs, since he just continued to bounce directly on his chest.

"Dada!! Up!! Up!! It's Christmas!!" The brunette chattered excitedly, once Dream finally got enough oxygen he scooped up the squirming boy, waking up Sapnap and George in the process. 

Sapnap was pretty annoyed at being woken up so early, Christmas or not, but when he saw how excited his son was he smiled softly. He'd stay up. Just for today. 

George slumped sleepily onto Sapnap's shoulder as they walked into the living room, under their Christmas tree was full of bright red and green presents, some blue and yellow wrapped gifts as well. 

At the mere sight of all the gifts Tubbo squealed, wiggling himself down and over to the tree, pulling out present after present, looking for his name. Dream watched him with a chuckle, putting presents into piles by name. 

Of course, Tubbo's pile was overwhelmingly larger than the three adults combined. The three didn't seem to care. 

Once the piles were sorted Tubbo picked up a random present and held it out to Dream, "Whas'it say?!" Dream hummed before gasping, "It's from Tommy!" 

Tubbo gasped at that, tearing into it immediately. Inside was a medium-sized rock, it had a heart carved into it that had "BFF" in the middle of it, along with what looked like a bracelet that said the same thing. 

The boy immediately slipped the bracelet on, "Whas'it mean?" He asked, looking up at his fathers. "It means 'Best Friends Forever', bubs." Sapnap answered. Tubbo awed at that, "Tha's so cool." The parents chuckled at that. 

After they opened presents Tubbo commented on something he noticed, "How come Santa didn't get you any presents?" He tilted his head slightly.

The group of three looked at each other before George spoke up, "We're adults, so he doesn't bother giving us presents so he can save more you little kids like you." He booped Tubbo's nose, Tubbo pouted, "You should get gifts too…" 

"We do get gifts!" He quickly cut off the child, "We just get them less often, so they're more special when we do get them." Tubbo still didn't like the idea of his dads not getting anything from Santa, but he nodded anyway, "Okay."

After cleaning up the wrapping paper, the four sat down for breakfast, Tubbo talking fast and energetically about his gifts and how he wanted to surprise Tommy with his gift for him (it was a drawing of them holding hands in a flower field, the trio thought it was adorable).

Sapnap made some gingerbread men the night before, Tubbo swung his legs as he ate it as he waited until he could stuff on his shoes and winter gear so he could go see Tommy and his family. 

Once it was time, he did exactly that, hoping to pull up his pants as George helped put his shoes and jacket on. Once they were all ready they left, walking to Phil's house. 

Dream and Sapnap were on each side of Tubbo, holding his hands as they swung him gently, the little boy giggling up a storm. Goerge smiled at them, snapping a few pictures as they went. 

They made it to Phil's house and was immediately hit with a tiny projectile. Said projectile squeezed Tubbo like there was no tomorrow, the smaller boy squeaking out a laugh. 

Phil had to claw Tommy off of Tubbo so they could enter, though, the trio didn't mind. They'd rather have days like this than anything else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo, writing a letter to Santa: Dear Santa, where the fuck are my dads' gifts you fucker-


	14. Boys Will Be Bothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo cause some ruckus after Tommy's sixth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT [FANART](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJudwcen_L3/?igshid=1rizbziqsxh5e)!!! Go follow them on Instagram!! Please!! :D

Tommy sat next to Tubbo on his couch, Techno sitting on the floor in front of them on his phone, letting the two children play with his hair. It was the day after Tommy's sixth birthday, he and Tubbo were both happy they were the same age again. 

Tubbo stuck out his tongue as he weaved a few white and pink flowers into Techno's hair, Tommy trying to follow him but his pattern was sloppier. "How do you get it to look so good?" Tommy grumbled. 

Tubbo shrugged, "Papa lets me do it to his hair sometimes. He taught me how." 

The younger huffed, grumbling at Tubbo doing something without him, "Well, did you know I'm the champion flower braider? Yeah, I can do an even flower-er braid than you can."

Tubbo giggled, "Sure you can."

"Yeah." Tommy beamed with false pride, he was the champion of flower braiding! Until his flower got tangled in Techno's hair. Tommy yanked at it slightly, Techno grunting at the tug.

"Tubbo how do you unbraid it?" Tommy turned to his best friend, holding up the piece of hair.

Tubbo rose an eyebrow, "I thought you were the champion flower braider?" 

Tommy huffed, "I am! I just didn't want to make you feel bad so I got it stuck on purpose. Unbraid it." He demanded.

The older hummed slightly, "Magic word?"

"... Please unbraid it?" The six-year-old mumbled in an embarrassed voice. His brunette friend smiled before leaning over and untangling the flower from the pink locks. 

They continued braiding flowers into the teen's hair until Techno yawned, "Alright, that's enough flowers for today." The fifteen-year-old spoke, the children behind him groaning.

" _Techieee_ I was almost done!" Tommy complained, crossing his arms with a pout. Techno turned around and ruffled Tommy's hair, much to the younger's disagreement, "I'll let you finish later. I'm going to my room." 

Tommy pouted harder as Techno walked off and up the stairs. There was silence for a few seconds before Tubbo smiled, "Wanna go play?"

"Yeah!!" Tommy sprinted off the couch and up the stairs, coming back down with NERF guns that he got from his birthday. He tossed Tubbo one, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Who's our first target?" Tommy asked, pointing the toy at things around the living room like a secret agent. Tubbo hummed at that, keeping his back against Tommy's as they both moved in sync. 

"Wilbur?"

"I like how you think, Big Crime." 

" _TOMMY!_ " 

Tommy burst into laughter as he pulled Tubbo as fast as he could, running from the dreaded angry Wilbur. They had successfully sneaked into his room while he was practicing and pummeled him in NERF darts. 

Tubbo smiled brightly, he had gotten the winning shot, shooting Wilbur right in between his eyes before they booked it. He didn't regret a thing, even if they were currently running for their lives. 

Before they could get outside both of them ran into a figure that opened the door. Disgruntled, the two looked up at the person, forgetting about the chase for about a second. 

Tommy lit up at the blond in front of him, "Dad!!" He clung to the adult, Tubbo doing the same. Phil laughed, "Hi boys, how did the babysitting go?" 

"Absolutely horrible." Wilbur groaned, the seventeen-year-old fell onto the couch, "They shot me with a NERF gun, Dad." 

Phil looked down at the six-year-olds, both of which were holding the toy guns behind their backs with a cheeky grin. He sighed, chuckling as he closed the front door, "Alright boys, no dessert today then." 

"What?!" Tommy groaned, throwing down the toy gun. Tubbo laughed at him, "Ha! I still get dessert cause I don't live here!" 

"Nope, I'm calling your fathers and telling them no dessert for you either." Phil hummed, pulling out his phone as he took his sweater and shoes off. 

" _What?!_ " Tubbo whined, Tommy pointed at him and wheezed, falling to the floor in a fit of laughter. Tubbo stomped softly on his stomach, causing the other to gasp for air. 

"Ha-" The brunette was cut off as Tommy swept his ankles from under him, Tubbo falling to the ground. They sat there for a few seconds before bursting into loud barks of laughter. 

Phil shook his head fondly, sighing. Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy: [target Wilbur]
> 
> Wilbur: So you've chosen... death.


	15. Smushed Casing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam all goes shopping, and Tubbo accidentally gets separated from Dream, George, and Sapnap.

It was a Saturday when Tubbo and his family went shopping, Tubbo tagging along as they roamed the grocery store. It was one of Tubbo's first time's shopping, he'd much rather be dropped off at Tommy's house for an hour. 

He dragged his feet slightly as George rambled on about something to Sapnap, dragging his feet more and more until Sapnap pulled him up straight again. Tubbo groaned as Sapnap kept his hand in his. "Papa I'm bored!"

"I know you're bored bubs but don't do that, we might lose you." He spoke, Tubbo nodded slowly, huffing. Sapnap held onto his hand until he let go to pick something up and put it in the cart, Tubbo stayed next to Dream, the one pushing the cart.

Tubbo yawned, rubbing at his face as he did. He spotted something in the corner of his eye and turned around. He gasped softly, there on the shelf were cupcakes, the frosting was green and blue, little Minecraft rings sat on top of them. 

He walked over to them, forgetting what Sapnap had said earlier. Unfortunately, his fathers didn't notice the absence of their son, too busy talking about which dinner packs they should get. 

The child cooed at the cupcakes, seeing one with green frosting and a bee ring. He smiled before picking the cupcakes up, turning around to show his fathers, "Papa-"

No one. He frowned, lowering the package of sweets. Looking around his stomach began to sink, "Dada?" He called softly. When his calls went unanswered his eyes swelled up with tears.

"Baba?" He sniffed, he took a few steps in different directions, looking for three people but always ending up back at the sweets stand where he got the cupcakes.

At this point he was holding the cupcakes up to his chest, hugging them like a stuffed animal. They were no doubt ruined in their case, but Tubbo didn't seem to care at the moment.

A few people passed by him, waving him off as a kid looking for trouble. The more people that passed the more Tubbo had trouble holding in his cries. He sat down on the floor, hiding his head in his arms. 

"Hello?" 

Tubbo's head snapped up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. The person who spoke lifted their hands in a non-threatening manner before speaking again, "I'm not gonna hurt you, are you lost? Did you lose your parents?" 

The person, who he presumed was male, had dyed green hair, he wore a large dark beige turtleneck and carried a shopping basket full of items. 

Tubbo sniffed, nodding. "Do you want me to help you find them?" Another nod. The green-haired man took Tubbo's hand, squeezing it softly before helping him up.

~

George checked the shopping list for the millionth time while bickering with Sapnap about how much stuff they needed. Dream sighed, they were stressed about how much they had to spend and how much they could save.

If all goes well, they could still feed Tubbo all his favorite meals without a problem. Dream tightened his grip on the cart, glaring at George and Sapnap, slightly grateful that Tubbo stopped whining, "I know they're being loud, Tubs, we'll only be a bit longer-"

He turned his head slightly to face the six-year-old but quickly stopped the cart, looking around in confusion. He backed up, looking down the aisle for the child. George huffed, "What are you doing, Dream?"

Dream turned towards them, his face flushed with anxiety. "Where's Tubbo?" George paused, turning slowly towards Dream, " _He's not with you?_ "

Dream quickly shook his head. Sapnap dropped all the stuff in his hands in the cart, running down the aisle, not caring about the looks he got, " _TUBBO?_ "

George quickly put down his stuff, going the opposite way, calling Tubbo's name as he went. Dream pushed the shopping cart as fast as he could, the wheels scratching against the tiles of the store as he dipped in and out of aisles. 

At one point, Sapnap slowed to a walk, breathing heavily, "Tubbo-!" He barely had enough energy to keep screaming. He spotted a man with green hair holding a child's hand. The child looked painfully familiar, they almost looked like- 

"Tubbo!" Sapnap called out, the child whipped their head in his direction, familiar blueish grey eyes locking with midnight black ones. 

"Papa!!" The little boy let go of the tall man's hand, running into his father's hold, holding on tightly. Sapnap picked him up, quickly taking out his phone and texting his partners that he found their son.

Sapnap turned to the turtleneck wearing man, "Thank you so much I- I don't know what I would have done if he was lost-" 

The man just shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'm Sam." He held out his hand to shake, Sapnap took it, "Sapnap."

When George and Dream got there Tubbo got two bone-crushing hugs, Dream pulling Sam into it as well, Sam chuckling softly as they hugged. They were so happy to have their child back again.

"If you ever need help or anything, like babysitting or just help in general, I'm here." Sam vowed, the three parents nodded as a thanks. Sam grew to be the three's close friend after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo: [gets lost]
> 
> Sam: Free child


End file.
